Raven
by Okonomiyaki4Me
Summary: I revised this story so please let me know what you think. Ranma finds a raven haired girl, what shall they do?


**Raven**

**Part One**

"Ranma! Where are you? I have tea." Said a soft, sexy voice from inside the Tendo dojo. Kasumi came outside wearing an apron over her chest, and light brown dress. Her brown hair was blowing in the wind, bits of gold streams reflected the sun, and there was a white bow holding it at the bottom. In her hands she held a wooden serving tray with four glasses of tea and a few rice balls. Ranma was sitting on a rock facing the pond, a few gold fish jumped out to grab low flying bugs and went back under the clear water with little splash. He had both eyes closed and his hands were resting on his folded legs.

"Ranma." The sweet voice said once more, this time right next to him. An eye fluttered and then they both opened. He stared at her and stretched.

" Thanks Kasumi. Nothings better than tea after a good meditation." Ranma picked up a rice ball and a cup of tea, blew on it, then took a sip. They both were silent, no sound at all, except from the wind chime above the porch. It danced in the wind and too it's own beat.

"Nabiki and Akane are at the store picking some things up for me. Father and Mr. Soatome are at the beach." Kasumi said, breaking the silence, she turned and started walking back to the house. Her hair blowing in the wind ever so slightly.

"Dinner will be in a few hours so just relax for now." Then she was gone. Ranma finished the tea and rice ball and stood up. He stretched again.

"Time for some training I guess. That's sure to pass the time." He said aloud, but just then something knocked him into the pond. SPLASH!

"Hey, what's the big idea..." The pink haired girl said as Ranma emerged from the water. He was dripping wet, and no longer a man. He hated it when he got splashed with cold water. For one it's always cold and he would turn into a girl, a very attractive girl at that. After she climbed out of the pond, and ringed out her hair she saw that there was nothing around that could have pushed him in like that.

"What the hell pushed me in then?" She didn't know what to think. The back yard was still. Ruffling sounds began to come from a near by tree. Ranma walked toward it and punched the tree with a very powerful might. The tree didn't even shake, but it did knock the thing out. It fell to the ground with a thud. The shape, and cloths looked like a ninja of some sort. But it was a girl. She was out cold from Ranma's blow. This ninja girl was very beautiful. She had long raven colored hair, it looked as black as a moonless night, and it flowed down to her legs. She was wearing a very sliming grey outfit with two swords on her back. She couldn't be more than twenty five, Ranma thought to himself.

"Oh my? Who's your friend Ranma?" Kasumi had reappeared and was staring at the girl on the ground. The wind blew the girl's bangs infront of her eyes.

"Don't know." Ranma replied and he picked her up and carried her inside. Ranma placed her on some sheets that Kasumi just laid out. The raven haired girl was still unconsciousness, and didn't make a single move. Ranma was drying himself with a towel that Kasumi had left for him. He was still a girl and had forgotten that. He was used to it now. The pink haired, pig tailed girl took the raven haired girls swords and set them out of her reach. Ranma knelt next to the girl, then he began to search her for some I.D. or something. Ranma was looking down toward her hips then back to her face to see if she moved at all. He was hunched over her, inches from her lifeless body. Her eyes were still shut, but flickered ever so slightly. Ranma's eyes went back down to her legs, and then back up again. Her baby blue eyes were locked onto Ranma's dark blue eyes. The sat there very silent. Ranma was in shock, not only was she awake, but she was more beautiful concuss then passed out.

"Hi..." Ranma squeaked out. The girl smiled, then kicked Ranma off of her and sent him across the room. She sprang to her feet very fast, a little to fast Ranma thought. Ranma rubbed his head then sprang up as well. She charged at Ranma with incredible speed. Ranma was amazed. They jumped all over the room, throwing punches and kicks. Ranma hadn't seen a girl fighter this good in a long time, hell best ninja fighter too. The raven haired girl saw her swords sitting in the middle of the room where Ranma had placed them. Light gleamed off the handles. She dove toward them as fast as she could. But just then a door to the left swung open and Akane came into the room. Nabiki was behind her. The raven haired girl lost her concentration and Ranma bashed her in the head with a kick from behind. Every thing went black to her and she fell to her knees. Before everything blurred she stared hard at Ranma. Then she toppled over onto the floor. THUD.

"Who is that?" Akane screamed at the top of her lungs. She throw a shopping bag down on the floor, almost hitting the passed out girl. Akane's eyes turned red with anger. Soon her face became the same color.

"Wait, let me explain..." Ranma tried to tell her as he went flying through the roof. She had punched him really hard. Ceiling boards fell infront of her, fist still in the air. The cloud of dust slowly faded as Ranma came screaming back to the ground. BOOM! He crashed through the roof again and landed on a table. Destroying it to pieces.

"Akane, wait. Listen to Ranma, there's something strange about that girl. We both found her out by the pond." Kasumi said to her, placing a hand on the arm about to hit Ranma. Kasumi was able to calm her down. They went into the dining room out of site. Ranma was on the ground, on his head. He slowly fell over on his side. It took him a minute to recover from the blow. He sat up and poured a pot of hot water on his head, and sighed.

**That should be good for now. More to come. Please post a commit. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
